familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User blog:Robin Patterson/Rob Roy MacGregor and some Drummond descendants
Inspired by one of my second cousins, with whom (along with astrophysicist Stephen Hawking) I share MacGregor ancestors, I've dredged up the part of my file (mostly supplied by the late Rod Drummond of Auckland) that listd Rob Roy and some of his descendants. Note the John Drummond in generation 5, who married May MacGregor and ended up in the Tasman Region (part of Nelson Province) of New Zealand; descendants included Rhys Drummond, who married a daughter of my sister-in-law. Descendants of Robert (Rob Roy) McGregor 0 Robert (Rob Roy) MCGREGOR b: 1671 d: 1734 :- +Mary MCGREGOR b: c 1671 m: 1693 :-- 1 James Roy MCGREGOR b: 1695 d: 1754 :-- --- +Annabel MCNICCOL b: c 1695 :-- 1 Colin Campbell MCGREGOR b: 1698 Balquhidder? d: 1735 :-- --- +Margaret CAMPBELL b: c 1698 Kerletter :-- ----- 2 Gregor MCGREGOR b: 1715 :-- -------- +Catherine MCIVER b: 1715 :-- ---------- 3 Patrick/Peter MACGREGOR b: 1729 Gualadochart :-- ---------- 3 Malcolm MACGREGOR b: 1734 Gualadochart :-- ---------- 3 Mary MACGREGOR b: 1737 :-- ---------- 3 Duncan MACGREGOR/DRUMMOND b: c 1742 :-- ------------- +Catherine MAILER b: 17 Feb 1737/38 Auchterarder, PER, SCT Father: Andrew MAILER Mother: Ann DICK :-- -------------- 4 Andrew DRUMMOND b: 22 May 1762 Muthill, PER, SCT :-- -------------- 4 John MACGREGOR/DRUMMOND b: 11 Apr 1764 Muthill, PER, SCT :-- ----------------- +Elizabeth GARDINER b: 8 Aug 1761 Muthill, PER, SCT m: Feb 1785 Kilmadock, PER, SCT Father: William GARDNER Mother: Janet STEWART :-- ------------------- 5 Alex DRUMMOND b: 25 Sep 1786 Muthill, PER, SCTd: 15 Aug 1865 :-- ---------------------- +Catherine DEW/DOW :-- ------------------- *2nd Wife of Alex DRUMMOND: :-- ---------------------- +Helen MORRISON b: c 1786 m: 4 Nov 1825 Comrie, PER, SCT :-- ------------------- 5 Janet/Jeanette DRUMMOND b: 1788 Muthill, PER, SCT d: 1864 Delaware, USA childless :-- ------------------- 5 William DRUMMOND b: 6 Jun 1790 Muthill, PER, SCT :-- ------------------- 5 Margaret MCGREGOR b: 13 Jul 1791 Muthill, PER, SCT :-- ------------------- 5 James DRUMMOND b: 1 May 1793 Muthill, PER, SCT :-- ------------------- 5 Duncan DRUMMOND b: 1794 Muthill, PER, SCT :-- ------------------- 5 John DRUMMOND b: 22 Nov 1796 Muthill, PER, SCT d: 1871 Braeburn, Lower Moutere, NLN, NZ :-- ---------------------- +Marjory (May) MACGREGOR b: 3 Oct 1806 3 Oct 1806 Ardvorlich, Comrie, Perthshire Father: John MACGREGOR Mother: Margaret MACKIE d: 11 Mar 1886 :-- ------------------- 5 Peter DRUMMOND b: 2 Feb 1799 Muthill, PER, SCT :-- ------------------- 5 Thomas DRUMMOND b: 25 Nov 1801 Muthill, PER, SCT :-- ------------------- 5 Gregor DRUMMOND b: 24 Nov 1803 Muthill, PER, SCT :-- ------------------- 5 Joseph DRUMMOND b: 17 Dec 1805 Muthill, PER, SCT :-- -------------- 4 Jannet DRUMMOND b: 21 Apr 1767 Muthill, PER, SCT :-- -------------- 4 Grigor MACGREGOR/DRUMMOND b: 1769 :-- ----------------- +Mary MENZIE :-- ------------------- 5 James MACGREGOR/DRUMMOND b: 1790 to 1810 :-- -------------- 4 James DRUMMOND b: 16 May 1769 :-- -------------- 4 Cathrine DRUMMOND b: 20 Jun 1771 :-- ----------------- +John SHERAR m: 18 Apr 1794 Muthill, PER, SCT :-- ------------------- 5 Catherine SHERAR b: c 2 Nov 1794 :-- ------------------- 5 John SHERAR b: c 18 Nov 1798 :-- ------------------- 5 James SHERAR b: c 14 Feb 1802 :-- ------------------- 5 Elizabeth SHERAR b: c 7 May 1809 :-- -------------- 4 Thomas DRUMMOND b: 18 Aug 1774 :-- -------------- 4 Duncan DRUMMOND b: 27 Aug 1776 Muthill, PER, SCT d: 11 Dec 1811 Spain :-- ----------------- +Elizabeth SHETTLETON b: c 31 May 1778 Barony, LKS, SCT m: 9 Dec 1796 Glasgow, SCT Father: Archibald SHETTLETON Mother: Elizabeth BURTON :-- ------------------- 5 Duncan DRUMMOND b: c 22 Dec 1799 d: 27 Sep 1872 81 John St, Glasgow :-- ------------------- 5 Archibald DRUMMOND b: 10 Oct 1801 :-- ------------------- 5 John DRUMMOND b: c 1 Apr 1804 d: c 1847 Punjab, India :-- ---------- 3 Donald MCGREGOR/DRUMMOND b: 1742 :-- ------------- +Ann MCGREGOR m: 1764 :-- ---------- 3 Gregor DRUMMOND b: 1745 :-- 1 Ranald MCGREGOR b: 1706 d: 1786 :-- --- +Janet MCGREGOR b: c 1706 m: 1733 :-- 1 Robin Og MCGREGOR b: 1717 d: 1754 :-- 1 Duncan MCGREGOR b: c 1720 Category:Blog posts Category:Drummond (surname) Category:MacGregor (surname)